Ice Cold Hearts
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FROZEN! Elsa never expected the Norse god of tricks to heal her injured heart. One-shot only!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS FOR FROZEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Elsa sat in her room, watching the snowflakes levitate in the air. She couldn't believe the news when she discovered that her parents were dead. They had perished when their ship sunk on their voyage to Weselton. Her parents were the only contact she had about her sister and life outside her room and the castle. They tried to help her control her powers after she nearly froze her sister. It was an accident, but Elsa still felt horrible about it. Her parents took her sister, Anna, to the mountain trolls to heal her. The king did so, but he had to remove all memories Anna held about Elsa's powers. He also warned Elsa that her powers could turn deadly, filling her heart with fear of hurting others. For thirteen years, her parents reminded her of the same thing: conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

She could hear her sister leave her post by her door. She had come again, just as she did over the past 18 years, asking her sister to let her in, reminding her that she wasn't alone, and asking if she wanted to build a snowman. Just having her ask that always reminded her of that night. The night she was so close to losing her sister. She stayed in this room for thirteen years, hardly leaving, just to protect her sister and hide her powers. Now that she was finally alone, tears ran down her face, freezing into salty, ice drops as they broke on the floor. When she buried her face in her lap, the tear tracks froze on her face, but she didn't notice.

Elsa could feel another presence in her room, so she looked up to find a man standing before her. She shrunk back against the wall as she took in his features. He had black hair, green eyes, and wore armor the colors of gold, black, and green. His green cape hung at his shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," he gently said to her.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you," she ordered him.

He only smiled and said, "You won't."

He then kneeled before her and offered her his hand.

She hesitated, but she gingerly placed her hand in his. Nothing happened, except for the fact that his skin was turning blue, with different patterns on it.

"Who are you?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

"I am Loki, of Asgard," he replied, gazing back at her, before sitting down next to her.

"I felt your pain. I came to see if there was anything I could do."

"I just found out that my parents died. They were the only people who knew of my powers and the only ones who tried to help me control it. Now, they're gone and I'm afraid of hurting people," she revealed, with more tears rolling down her face.

"Is controlling your powers the only option?" he asked.

"My sister almost died because of this," she said, making a snowflake in her hand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

A few seconds of silence passed before Elsa asked, "Why did your skin turn blue?"

"... My parents failed to tell me that my true parentage are the Frost Giants. They found me as a baby and raised me as their own, lying to me the entire time about who I was. I tried to kill off the Frost Giants, but I was only criticized for my actions. So I left, and now, I have no home left," Loki told her, sorrow appearing in this eyes.

Elsa was stunned and saddened by his tale, so she took his hand in hers. Loki looked at their intertwined hands before meeting her eyes.

"I guess we're the same," she said, with a faint smile.

"It appears we are."

They spent the rest of the night, talking about their past, and what troubled each other. Elsa learned of Loki's jealousy of his brother, always having to live in Thor's shadow, and always being left out of things. Loki learned about how close Elsa and Anna were as children before the accident, how Elsa was kept in her room without leaving, and how it was always about hiding her powers.

By the time the sun rose over the mountains, outside the window, Elsa's eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep. Seeing her in such a state, Loki picked her up and tucked her into bed.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

* * *

**Oh, don't mind me. I'm just trying to write a sweet Loki X Elsa story and horribly failing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intended to be a one shot. However, with so many interested in it, here is another chapter.**

* * *

Elsa hiked up the mountainside, saddened over what had occurred in her kingdom. It was not supposed to end like this. The coronation went well, but it was what happened at the party afterwards where everything went downhill. First, Anna came to her with a man, asking for her to bless the marriage. That was just crazy of her! No one falls in love and plans to get married in a day! Granted, Anna had not been outside the palace walls in 18 years, but she thought that her sister was smarter than that. Then, her sister took her glove, and when Elsa told her to stop, she accidentally unleashed a blast of her icy powers. When she escaped into the courtyard, her fear made her powers stronger, and the people were frightened of her. So, she ran off. She ran across the harbor's waters, encasing it in ice as she went, and headed towards North Mountain. Now, she was trying to think of what to do now. She definitely couldn't go back home. What could she do now?

Suddenly, a blast of wind rushed past her. She looked up in surprise. She had felt that wind before. She turned around and saw him. With a smile on her face, she ran over and lept into Loki's arms.

"You came back," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I promised I would," he replied, burying his face in her hair and kissing her head.

It had been years since she saw him, and Elsa had worried that she would never see him again. His hair was a little bit longer now. His armor was also different and his eyes were a bright blue. But Elsa had never been happier to see him, and her tears froze on the cold metal of his armor.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you," she easily lied.

Loki pulled away and looked at her with a grin.

"I'm the god of mischief and tricks. I know a lie when I see one."

Elsa's smile faded and she told him everything that had happened.

"I lost control. Everyone thinks I'm a monster now," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping to the ground as frozen droplets.

"You're not a monster. You panicked and lost control. It's okay; you're free from all of that now," Loki whispered to her.

Elsa looked up at the Norse god.

"What did you say?"

"You panicked-"

"No, after that."

"You're free from all of that now."

"...Free…."

Elsa gently broke free from Loki's grasp and took a few steps away from him. She looked down at her ungloved hand, and cast her magic. A burst of snowflakes erupted from the palm of her hand and faded in the air.

"Free," she giggled, with a smile on her face.

She tossed her remaining glove into the wind and faced Loki.

"No more concealing, no more controlling!" she said happily, for the first time in forever.

Loki smiled and chuckled at her reaction, but he could understand her happiness. She was letting everything go. Wanting to join in, he sent out a blast of snow from his own palm, not minding that his skin started to turn blue. As Elsa turned her back and rebuilt a snowman from her childhood, a mischievous thought came to Loki. He grinned as he conjured up a snowball and threw it at Elsa. It hit her directly in the back, and she fell to the ground. Loki smiled and laughed at his success. However, his smile faded as she didn't get up. He could see her shaking, as if she was crying.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Loki said, rushing over to her, "I-"

He was cut off when Elsa threw a snowball that hit his face. As he wiped the snow from his face, he heard Elsa's laugh and saw her running up the mountain, tossing her cloak into the wind as she went.

He quickly chased after her, dodging the snowballs she threw. She reached a giant crevice, but she quickly made a staircase out of snow. When she stepped on it, it turned into ice filled with beautiful snowflake designs. As they ran up it, Elsa's magic made the staircase longer and encased in ice. When they got to the other side, they were out of breath, but continued to laugh. Neither one of them had this much fun in their life.

"Watch this!" Elsa said.

She lifted up a bit of her dress and stomped her foot against the ground. Instantly, the ground became ice and a giant snowflake appeared as a design.

"Why stop there?" he said, lifting his arms.

As he did, the ice elevated. Catching on to what he was doing, Elsa helped out. Eventually, it became an ice castle complete with a fountain, balcony, and chandelier.

When Loki turned to see her, Elsa had her crown in her hand. Then, he watched her toss it aside.

"I'm never going back," she told him, before turning her bun into a beautiful braid.

Loki smiled; the two of them were free from their royal obligations. But what surprised them was that she was willing to toss it aside for freedom, while he still had ambitions for the throne of Asgard.

Loki decided to make something special for her. With a wave of his hand, Elsa's dress transformed into a blue gown with a cape designed with snowflakes.

"Loki, it's beautiful!"

"Well, an ice queen deserves to have a beautiful gown."

The two of them smiled and before Elsa could even reply, Loki had kissed her.

It was that moment that Loki realized how much he cared about her. She had accepted him for who he was. She didn't fear him or mock his heritage. They shared the same feelings. When Loki saw how beautiful she looked in that dress, he knew that his heart belonged to her.

When Loki pulled away, Elsa pulled him back into another kiss.

Some people always say that sparks fly when you kiss. Between Loki and Elsa, it was snowflakes.

"I love you, Elsa," Loki whispered.

"I love you, too," said Elsa.

Suddenly, Loki grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's time for me to go back."

"What do you mean?"

"The time I came from is far into the future. I had to travel back in time to get to you. I've spent too much time here, and now I have to go back."

Elsa had tears in her eyes when she hugged him.

"I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**GAH! You guys have no idea how hard this was to write!**

**This would have been out sooner, but with obligations to my DeviantArt, college, school, show choir, speech, other stories, and life in general, I have been busy.**

**On the bright side, I now have more time to work on the other stories (_which I promised I would continue_) that people want.**

**If you guys want, I can write a third and final chapter to this. I have it planned. I just want to know if you guys want it.**


End file.
